The Daughter of Artemis
by SadieStone
Summary: When a new girl shows up at camp, only to be claimed by the least likely goddess, how does everyone react? Rate T because I'm paranoid.


_**The Daughter of Artemis**_

_**Summery: When a new girl comes to Camp and is claimed by the least likely goddess, what will happen? Rated M cause of Gore and Violence and maybe language.**_

_**I do not own Rick Riordan, I own Anastaisa Kendora.**_

_**Third Person POV**_

It was a normal day at Camp, but Percy Jackson was running patrol, so he knew it really wasn't. There was a sixteen year old girl, running from some Monsters, the Minotaur and Manticor inculded. Percy didn't think twice about helping.

As he ran to her aid, she fingered one of the many charms on her braclet and took one that looked like a moon off with a quick and sharp tug.

It trandsformed into a beautiful bow. Silver in color with Dimond headed Arrows. It was gorgeous. But Percy didn't have time to think about it. He quickly helped her defeat the Minotaur, but got hit to the side by the Manticors tail. He cried out in pain as it's thorns dug into his side.

"Hey, you overgrown cat!" The Manticor absolutly hated that name. He turned and faced her. She pressed a button on he bow, and it went back into being a Charm, which attached itself onto the bracelet again. She then pulled off another Charm, this one looked like two identical swords crossing eachother.

The moment she took it off the chain, it did turn into two identical sword. Duel swords and she used them like a pro. She charged and cut at his eye. He roared in pain and outrage as his now empty eyesocket gushed blood. He lunged for her, but she caught his bottom jaw inbetween two sword, and sliced downward, cutting off his lower jaw.

He bellowed in pain. She took this time to stab him in the heart. One sword through the Chest, one through the back, both going perfectly into his heart.

As soon as it was dead, she was quickly to Percy's side "Hey" She said to him, but her voice sounded far away and it echoed "Hold in there, man. You'll be fine." It just occured to her, that she never heard any horns. Wasn't there supposed to be a horn to signal a new camper?

Then it hit of. _Of corse! I had been far to down hill! Only this boy saw me! _She quickly grabbed her canteen of Nectar and pours a few drizzles on it. Then she took a quick sip to heal her few injuries including the major one across her back that she got a few hours ago. She hadn't had the time to heal it before.

His injury healed, but he was still asleep. She quickly looked around to make sure non was watching, then she concentrated and her hand lit up in a soft moonlight glow. She placed it over his heart, muttered a few words, and then his eyes flickered open. She quickly took the power back from her hand.

"Hey" He said to her, kinda groggily. "Hey yourself" She replied. "What-" "The Manticor hit you. One of it's posioned thorns. I got the poison out just in time though. Whats your name?" "Uh, Percy. Percy Jackson. And yours?" "Ana" I said. Her looked me up and down. "Full name, maybe?" "Ana Kendora." "Is Ana a nickname?" "I don't like my full full name. Just as you don't, Perceus."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. But you're gonna have to tell Chiron it. So he knows what to say when you're Claimed."

Ana got a look of worry, and when Percy asked was was wrong, she shook her head and said "Claimed?" Percy didn't looked surprised "You are Sixteen. You'll probally be claimed as soon as you're infront of Mr. D or Chiron. You were supposed to be claimed around Thriteen, your godly parent must of wanted you safe." He mused.

But unknown to him, Ana added an 'S' to the end of Parent

Then he relized they were still about a quarter of a mile away from the border. "Come on." He said, getting shakily to his feet "We might wanna get past the border." Ana nodded, gave him another sip of Nectar to have more strength, then they went on their way.

Once there, they finally heard the Horn for a New Camper. "And they are about thirty minutes to late" Ana joked looking at her watch. He shookhis head and gave her a playfull noggie. She shook her head and reatached her swords to her Bracelet.

Once at the top, she got a little worried. Would she claim her? Chiron came forward "Hello, child" She smiled slightly at him and said "Hello" "My name is Chiron, Camp Activities Director. Our friendly god over there is Mr. D." Mr. D just stared at her. "Hello." She said pleasantly to him.

"And your name, child?" "Anastasia Kendora. but call me Ana." Ana replied. "Well, Ana. You're just in time for Dinner." She smiled, and followed them all down the hill.

"Where should I sit?" She asked Percy a moment later. "Connor! Travis!" Two twins walked up to them "She's the new Camper, no pranks untill she's claimed, you hear me?" The twins nodded, then showed her to her new table.

"Hi" Everyone said to her. After she offered some food to her Mother _Please do it _she prayed

At the Campfire an hour later, her prayer was answered.

"Come here, Ana" Chiron said. Ana stood from beside Percy where she was because she was comfortable around him, she went to Chiron. "Hi" She said, a little shyly. "Campers! This is Ana Kendora! She is our new Camper, so I would like you all to-" His words were cut off, when everyone gasped at me.

Chiron stuttered and Mr. D smiled and nodded to me. "How is that possible!?" A camper shouted.

Ana looked confused, so Piper came up to her with a mirror she barrowed from her sister for the moment.

Ana smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a silver dress, much like the one Artemis wears, her bow was gone from her Silver Charm Bracelet, and now she had a quiver of silver arrows headed with pure Diamonds on her back, and her pure Silver laced with Gold and Diamond Bow was also across her back.

Her twin swords lay at her hips, right where her hands landed when relaxed. She had two hunting knifes strapped to her thighs, and her long arburn hair was braided to the side. She had a beatiful Tiara on her head, not like that of the Lutenite of Artemis, but more of a higher rank somehow.

And above her head lay a moon with a bow and arrow infront of it like a shadow. The symbol of Artemis.

Chiron got over his shock, and kneeled before Ana, everyone following his lead. "All hail, Anastasia Kendora, the daughter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt!"

The Mr. D came forward and whispered something to her. She smiled and thanked him. "Everyone!" She called "I have my own announcement. Although many of you do not believe it, I am the true daughter of Artemis. Believe it or not, my mother was raped just sixteen years ago. She knew that the people who did it wanted her to kill the child she gave birth to, but she vowed to herself that she would raise the child as best as she could, no matter if it was Male or Female."

All of the Campers were silent, and then a bright flash, and Artemis was standing was in her Adult form. She had a sad smile on her face "It's true." She said "I was raped. But I didn't want to doom the child just because everyone would shun it. So I kept her hidden untill now. Her scent was strong, seeing as she is a Demi-god, and yet still a god." Everyone blanched at her, but her daughter "You still never told me how that works" She accused her.

Artemis gave a light laugh. "Your father, when you were born and I did not kill you, took away your godly powers and you Immortality, but he couldn't take them all away, so you became a Demi-god. He amplified your scent to that of a child of the Big Three. He expects you to die before your Twenty First birthday, because that is when he will not beable to stop you're powers returning to you, along with your Immortality." Ana nodded in thought.

"So, pretty much, I have to wait untill Twenty one to beable to live with you again?" She said it in a soft, sad voice. Artemis gave her a small, sad smile, and wrapped her daughter in a loving hug "You'll be fine, Ana. Just promise me that you'll be carefull." Ana smiled into her mothers chest and promised her.

With that, Artemis said she must get back to the hunt, and disapeared after another loving smile to her daughter, and a warning look to all the boys in camp.

Percy, being the only smart one at the moment, came forward and whispered something to her that non could hear. She whispered something back and his eyes narrowed for a moment, he took a deep breath to calm himself, and then muttered just loud enough "First Zoe, then Artemis. I really wanna kill him now."

Ana gave him a hit on the Chest "Me first, mister. He is my dad after all" Annabeth, not liking how comfortable around eachother they were, camp up beside Percy and intertwined their hands "Hi" Annabeth said to Ana "My names Annabeth, what were you to talking about, exactly?"

Ana laughed lightly "Who my father is." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, an obvious message saying _and who is he? _"Heracles." Ana replied. Everyone sucked in a breath, and a girl with croppy black hair sudden appeared coming out of the forest, with a boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Ana!" Thalia gasped. Ana turned and gave her Hunt Sister a hug "Hi Thalia" She laughed. "So it's true!" Thalia said "All of the Huntress' are fuming that Heracles did that to her, but why was it kept a secret from us?" "Because we told a few people, but were forced to erase their memories of it, because they called mom some pretty bad stuff, and spread rumors that she was a sult."

"Yeah, people are jerks that way" The boy said. Ana looked past Thalia, too find a boy about Fifteen. She couldn't help but stare at him. He had dark hair, dark eyes that looked like melted chocolate, his hair was really messy, but she found it kinda cute. His clothes were pure black, and he was pretty skinny, but to her, that was extreamly cute for somereason.

After another moment of stareing, the boy got self conceous, so he eye pleaded with Percy to distract Ana. "Ana" Percy said, "This is Nico. Nico di Angelo. Nico, this is Ana Kendora. Daughter of Artemis, so no funny buisness!" It would have been alot funnier, if Percy hadn't had a grin on his face. But it still got some laughs, seeing as both Ana and Nico blushed crimson. Ana held out her hand for him to shake "Nice to meet you" She muttered. "Same" Nico muttered back.

When they shook hands, Ana felt the overwelming urge to hug him, and she could tell it surprised him when she held onto his hand as long as she did. Ana already figured out he was a Son of Hades, so she wasn't surprised.

Thalia grinned at Ana, then put an arm around both of their shoulders, pushed them really close toghter, so close their faces almost _touched _and said "Look at them! Young love! If I wasn't a Huntress', I'd say aw! but sence I am one, I'll just go with BLEH!" She pretend to vomit.

As soon as she let their shoulders go, they were a good five feet from eachother, blushing like mad.

_**Ana's POV**_

Thalia is so dead. Oh, but he is kinda cute... His dark hair... Dark eyes... Oh, I just wanna lose myself in his eyes... Like melted dark chocolate... I wonder what his lips- Knock it off! You just met him! He probally doesn't even like you!

_**Nico's POV**_

Thalia is so dead! She just pushed me up agenst Artemis' own Daughter! Uh, she is kinda cute though. Purple eyes, Arburn hair, cute smile... Oh, and her eyes change colors between Purple and Silver? How cool is that!? She has two swords and a bow, she's just perfect!

But not able to date. Dang it. I noticed her looking at me, and when no one was looking at us, I gave her a hesitant smile, and she smile outright at me, making me smile outright. We both ended up in fits of laughter. Which everyone raised an eyebrow at us for.

_Carefull Nico _A voice laughed in my head. I made sure not to show it, but I was shocked. _Dad? Why would he- _His voice cut me off _Artemis is muttering under her breath about a stupid Son of Hades, thinking about her daughter. _Nico mentally groaned _Don't worry, I think Ana's getting yelled at by her mom _Nico and him both laughed.

Mentally of corse.

_**Ana's POV**_

_Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. MOM! _Mom stopped her ranting just long enough to listen _I'm not a Hunter! What does it matter!? _Mom huffed in my mind _You are still the not-so-much Virgin goddess' daughter! _

I gave her a mental droll stare. _Not-so-much Virgin goddess' daughter? Really mom? Want to reopen that wound? Wheres Dylan anyways?_

_Here on Olympus. He needs to be hidden more then you Ana. You know that. You're father will try to kill him and blame it on me. I will not let a scratch come across either of you at the hand of your father. I will NOT._

I smiled. Maybe this will go better then I expected.

_**That's all for this chapter!**_

_**did you like? did you not?**_

_**Cya!**_

_**~SadieStone**_


End file.
